OS Journée du Bouc
by Kimisukiro
Summary: C'est la journée du bouc, quoi de mieux qu'un OS pour notre MJ adoré


**Bonjour tout le monde ! JOYEUSE JOURNEE DU BOUC ! Donc voici ma participation, un pitit OS**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Je fais un gros bizou à Mahyar, car oui, il prend cher à la fin de cet OS)**

Dans un village du Cratère, les villageois entendaient des hurlements déchirants. Ils savaient ce qu'il se passait, la duchesse accouchait. Voilà bien deux heures qu'elle hurlait à plein poumons, certains pensaient qu'il était déjà trop tard et que l'enfant était mort. On peut dire que Mr le duc et Mme la Duchesse attendaient cet enfant avec impatience, ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'avoir et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre maintenant. Enfin, après beaucoup d'efforts, l'enfant sorti du ventre de sa mère. Mais quel ne fut pas la surprise des jeunes parents quand ils virent que leur enfant avait un bouc noir sur le menton. Horrifié, le roi demanda à un de ses serviteurs de se débarrasser de cette chose immonde, étant très croyant, les deux parents pensaient que le ciel leurs faisaient un signe comme quoi cet enfant était un démon. Alors, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune, un jeune serviteur traversait la forêt noire, les cris de bébé l'insupportaient. Au bout de deux heures de course, il arriva enfin dans un village, personne ne pourrait trouver le jeune duc ici. Il alla devant la maison la plus éloignée. L'enfant c'était doucement endormi dans le panier en osier, l'homme le posa délicatement sur le pas de la porte et repartit en direction du château. Le lendemain matin, réveillée par des cris de bébé, une paysanne découvrit sur le pas de sa porte, un jeune enfant criant famine. Attendrie, elle ramena le nourrisson dans sa pauvre demeure et le nourrit. La femme du supplier son mari, pour garder le pauvre enfant abandonné. La paysanne décida d'appeler le bébé : Mahyar. Elle ne faisait pas attention à la différence de son enfant par rapport aux autres, il était unique pour elle.

 _12 ans plus tard_

-Eh tocard ! Dit un garçon en direction de Mahyar. Je peux tirer sur ton bouc ?

L'interpellé, soupira. Il en avait marre de ces moqueries, il baissa les yeux, préférant ignorer ces stupides personnes.

On peut dire que Mahyar avait beaucoup grandi depuis sa naissance, de longs cheveux noirs tombait le long de son dos, ses yeux noirs lui donnait un air mystérieux.

-Réponds-moi ! Ordonna son adversaire

-Tu….Ne…me…donnes….pas d'ordres. Dit Mahyar d'un air défiant. Le jeune garçon sauta sur lui et commença à lui donner des coups de poings dans le ventre. Soudain, la victime sentit une puissance qui lui chatouillait le bouc. Il le prit dans sa main droite, tout à coup il vit son harceleur être expulser en arrière et se claquer contre un mur. Mahyar se releva, il saignait et avait un cocard. Il se releva et prit la poudre d'escampette. A peine arriver dans sa pauvre demeure, il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son « père » arrive, son visage était rouge, il prit sa ceinture de cuir et commença à la faire claquer au sol. Mahyar était tétanisé, depuis des années il vivait ce calvaire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentit la même puissance qu'il avait eut quelques minutes plus tard, son père leva le bras pour le frapper, mais un éclair noir traversa la pièce, son assaillant tomba raide mort sur le sol. Effrayé encore plus, le jeune garçon rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et partit se réfugier au plus profond de la forêt. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, son souffle était irrégulier, son menton le brulait. Il commença à hurler en se tenant le visage, il ne comprenait pas, il voulait juste arrêter. Il tomba au sol, inconscient.

10 ans plus tard.

Le mage des ténèbres scruta la scène du haut d'un arbre. Quatre compagnons dormaient paisiblement autour d'un feu, à peine éteint. Les équipements et la nourriture était précieux en ces temps, il n'hésitait pas à voler pour survivre. Il commença à glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et retomba agilement sur le sol. Il s'approcha doucement des sacs, quand soudain il sentit quelqu'un bouger. Mahyar, car c'était lui, se stoppa. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de sentir une immense douleur à sa mâchoire. A présent, les quatre hommes était réveillés, Mahyar généra une brume sombre grâce à son bouc, malheureusement, Théo était plus rapide. Le mage des ténèbres était plaqué au sol, une lame sous sa gorge :

-Théo, NON, Cria une voix autoritaire.

-Bob ! Tu as vu ce qu'il à essayer de me faire ! Répondit le jeune homme.

-Ne le tue pas….interrogeons-le d'abord, c'est peut-être un acolyte de Bragg.

Le Paladin soupira, et lâcha Mahyar. Il grommela quelque chose et s'assit à côtè d'un nain avec un bras métallique. Bob s'assit devant le voleur et commença son interrogatoire :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Mahyar

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voler ?

-Les équipements, la nourriture….

-D'où viennent tes pouvoirs ?

-De mon bouc…

Shin poussa un cri, il se pencha vers Théo et murmura « C'est lui ! Je te promets que c'est lui ! » Bob haussa un sourcil :

-De quoi parles-tu Shin ?

-Il est rechercher depuis des années dans la région, il a tué des personnes il y a une dizaine d'années. Expliqua l'archer.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Bob au mage.

-Oui…..dit-il en baissant les yeux, des erreurs de jeunesse. Je ne maitrisais pas encore mes pouvoirs…

Les quatre amis se concertèrent quelques instants et acceptèrent que Mahyar faisait à présent partit de leur équipe, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer, Théo pardonna bien vite la tentative de vol de leur nouvel ami. Quelques jours après ils repartirent sur les routes, prêts à sauver le monde.

-Voilà la légende du bouc de Mahyar…. Expliqua Kimi.

Les jeunes filles de la Fanbase pouffèrent :

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vraiment ces pouvoirs, dit Maddey en rigolant.

Elles jetèrent un regard en biais au MJ attaché et bâillonné qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Mahyar leur adressa un regard « quand je vais me libérer vous allez tellement prendre cher pour l'humiliation que vous me faites subir » en effet, en plus d'avoir un nœud dans le bouc, Mahyar était maquillé comme une poupée et était habillé en tutu rose.

-Bonne idée Myfan pour la journée du Bouc, dit Tem en direction de la maman du Théltazard.

-Oui, je sais. Mais Lady Mama n'est pas très réceptif à notre blague, hun mon bichon, répondit-elle en caressant la tête de Mahyar.

Rubé arriva dans la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai trouvé la teinture rose ! Déclara t-elle d'un air triomphant.

-Parfait, il va enfin ressemble à quelque chose ! s'exclame Gwen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mahyar arborait un bouc rose flamboyant

-Trop MIMI ! Dit Koschei attendrie.

-Je peux prendre un selfie avec ? demanda Hakukai.

La soirée se termina en séance photo et en délire Mahyaresque.

 **Walla**

 **En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine !**

 **Tutu, bouc et raclette**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
